The Proposal
by creepweirdoloser
Summary: "Please be all mine," he whispered, suddenly feeling himself exposed and vulnerable. RoyEd


**A/N: I thought I lost this story because my laptop didn't want to open it but then I found it from a very weird file and I was very glad because I like this short little fic about Ed and Roy… And I think this is the first fic I've written about proposal… : D Hope you like it too!  
><strong>  
><strong>The Proposal<strong>

It was early in the morning. The sun was rising, making the bedroom glow in the golden light. And in the bed, Roy ran his fingers through Ed's hair, smiling at his lover's sleepy mumbles.  
>Roy crawled closer, burying his face against Ed's neck, breathing in deeply, his every single muscle relaxed from the good sleep and the feel of Ed's body in his arms.<br>"Ed…?"  
>The 19-year-old yawned. "What is it?"<br>Roy hesitated for a while but the words had wanted to escape his mouth for quite some time already. That time, Roy decided to let them out.

"Please be all mine," he whispered, suddenly feeling himself exposed and vulnerable. Again, he was giving himself, every single hope he carried somewhere deep inside for Ed, knowing that Ed could easily shatter him by few words only. Ed had always been the one with so much power over Roy. And Roy wouldn't change a thing about it.

"Not yet, I'm way too tired."  
>Roy sighed. "That's not what I meant."<br>"Oh? So _what_ did you mean?"  
>He could still back away, forget the whole thing and be the coward he was… <em>No<em>. He had to do it now or he would always just let the moment slip away and if he would do that every time, perhaps… there would be a time when it would be too late.  
>"I meant… Will you…?"<br>"_What_? You want me to do _that_ thing, don't you?"  
>"No!" <em>Yes<em>, he did but not right now.

Ed turned around to face Roy, raising his eyebrows.  
>"Are you alright? You look terrified. And if you don't want me to do <em>that<em>, there's definitely something wrong."  
>The reason Roy looked terrified was because he <em>was<em> terrified. What if Ed said 'no'? And did he have to turn around and look at Roy with those beautiful amber eyes of his? Roy would _die_ if he couldn't wake up every morning to see them…

"Ed… will you marry me?"  
>There, he had finally said it. The cards were on the table. Roy swallowed and closed his eyes. He had <em>never<em> thought he would ever say those words to anyone. Not after Ishbal. But now, there he was, saying them for _Edward Elric. _Why him? What was it about him that made Roy love him so much? Opening his eyes, Roy saw his face, the confused expression of the most important person of his and he knew once again; it _had_ to be Ed, no one else in the whole wide world could make Roy feel so scared. Scared because he loved so much.

"Huh…? Marry you? Why would I do that?"  
>Well… not the exact answer Roy had been waiting for. It seemed that Ed had never even considered that option, that he had no reason to do such thing. Looking at Ed's expression, Roy realized that for a moment there he had forgotten who he was dealing with. Ed had got to be the most unromantic person there was. But even that couldn't stop Roy from trying.<p>

"Oh I don't know… maybe because you love me and want to spend the rest of your life with me?"  
>Ed blinked a bit. "Oh… so you wanna do that with me?"<br>Roy nodded, pulling Ed in for a hug. "Yes, of course I do, why would I ask if I didn't? And it's equivalent exchange, right? You give everything of you to me and in exchange you get everything from me."  
>Ed lifted his head and stared at Roy with a serious look for a while before he asked: "What's the price?"<br>Price…? Oh right, of course. Even still Ed thought that everything had its price. Roy thought for a while.  
>"Well, you'd have to stand the fact that I can be quite, well… smug sometimes."<br>"_Quite smug_? You mean: the most arrogant bastard there can be? Plus you're always bossing me around, thinking you can control me, you flirt with everyone even though you're with _me_ and when I get pissed at you, you think it's funny and piss me off even more! And I hate it when it rains and you're acting like a little girl, whining about everything!"

Somehow, even though Roy hated how Ed always saw right through at him, pointing out his weak parts, he was smiling… Because that just meant that Ed knew him better than anyone else. And it felt good.  
>"Yes and I'd have to stand the fact that you're loud, reckless and troublesome… just to mention something. So can you handle it?"<br>There was a flash of determination in Ed's eyes and Roy realized that Ed took the whole thing as a challenge.  
>"I can, but can <em>you<em>?"

Roy put his hand on Ed's hair, stroking it gently. "I can and will take everything from you. Not because I want to prove you something. Not because I feel that I have to. But because I loveyou."  
>That made Ed speechless and quite confused. Roy was still having a hard time getting used to the fact that he could read Ed's every single <em>movement<em>, knowing always how he was feeling. It had been terrifying at first because he knew that Ed could see right through him as well. But now he wanted it to be like that, he didn't want anyone to see right through him unless it was Ed and only Ed. But still Roy couldn't tell if Ed felt the same way.

"So… do you want to marry me? I mean, of course you don't have to answer right now, it's something you have to consider carefully…" Did Roy really want to hear the answer? What if Ed felt that they were on whole different places with this? What if Ed would get scared, feeling that Roy was trying to chain him? When truthfully he just wanted to spend forever with him.

"Yeah, alright."  
>Roy stared at Ed for a while, being sure that he had heard wrong. After a while Roy finally managed to open his mouth to say: "You sure?" Ed lifted his eyebrows, as if he was asking from Roy: 'what the hell is wrong with you?' "Yeah."<p>

And then Roy realized he was smiling widely. Ed had said yes! Well, literally he had said '_yeah, alright'_, but that was more than Roy could ever ask for. Maybe Ed really wasn't romantic _at all_ but so what? He was _Roy's_. And he had said yes!  
>"Since this is a special occasion, I could do <em>that <em>thing for you…?"  
>Roy glanced at Ed's wry grin and found himself smirking.<br>"You _definitely_ could. And after that, _I'll_ do some thing for you."  
>"Equivalent exchange, right?" Roy looked at the grin on his face, and suddenly all the feelings he felt for Ed ran over him like a huge wave. Ed was the one Roy wanted to protect. To cherish, to need, to want, to love. From that day to the end of his life.<br>"Yes, exactly." 


End file.
